


В Кират

by Thexalux



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3, Far Cry 4
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Families of Choice, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: Справиться со всеми ужасами Рук Айленда Джейсону помогает новый знакомый, Аджай, и Джейсон с радостью становится частью жизни Аджая.
Relationships: Jason Brody/Ajay Ghale
Kudos: 1





	В Кират

**Author's Note:**

> для fandom Red Book of fandoms 2019   
> под впечатлением от англоязычной заявки (https://farcry4-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/436.html?thread=5300#cmt5300)

Ему потребовалось много времени, но в конце концов...

_«Проблемы?»  
«Нет. Всего лишь ищу отдел со специями»  
«Пф, серьезно? Указатели не помогают?»  
«Кажется, не очень»  
«Ладно, парень со специями, я провожу»  
«Аджай»  
«М?»  
«Мое имя. Аджай»_

Да, Аджай и его мать сделали для него очень много. Если бы не они, у Джейсона ушло бы на реабилитацию намного больше года. Но с ними, с их помощью, их поддержкой, их присутствием в жизни Джейсона... время шло, и настоящее постепенно вытеснило прошлое. Кошмары стихли, поредели и выцвели, как старые фотографии. Его мысли всё чаще были заняты совершенно другими вещами, бытовыми и нормальными: списками продуктов, расписанием автобусов, Аджаем.

Однажды Джейсон проснулся и понял, что перспектива признаться матери Аджая в том, что они встречаются, пугает его больше, чем безумие Рук Айленда, и это означало, что проклятый остров больше не властен над ним.

Он немедленно рассказал об этом Аджаю.

***

Болезнь настигла ее внезапно и сожгла быстро, за пару месяцев. Джейсон наблюдал за этим с нарастающим отчаянием и тяжким осознанием того, что обычная человеческая жизнь порой полна несчастьем в той же мере, что и жизнь невольного воина ракьят. Он молчал. Аджай молчал. Они держались за руки, словно потерянные дети. Миссис Гейл слабо улыбалась и иногда говорила, коротко и негромко, и чаще всего — про Кират.

Аджай как-то обмолвился, что за всю жизнь не слышал от нее столько о Кирате, сколько за последние месяцы. Что прежде про Кират они не говорили вообще.

Однажды она сказала: «Когда я умру, отвези мой прах в Кират». Это были самые жестокие слова, какие только Джейсон слышал в своей жизни. Он стоял чуть поодаль, но все равно почувствовал, как холод сковал его позвоночник, а сердце замерло, сбившись с ритма. Аджай, сидевший у ее постели, кивнул, ответил: «Хорошо». Голос его был сухим и ломким, как снежная крошка. Джейсон сглотнул и подошел к Аджаю, положил руку на закаменевшее плечо.

Через неделю у нее случился приступ, и она пришла в сознание в последний раз, чтобы прошептать, глядя невидящими глазами в пустоту, в то пространство, что доступно только взору мертвых: «Верни меня к Лакшмане». Звучало как бред.

Когда зафиксировали время смерти и медсестра накрыла тело простыней, Джейсон негромко спросил, отстраняя их с Аджаем от больничной суеты:

— Что ты теперь будешь делать?

— Надо заняться кремацией, оплатить счета, потом... — невыразительно пробормотал Аджай, запнулся и мрачно добавил: — Потом я поеду в Кират.

Джейсон вывел его из палаты, помолчал немного и наконец сказал:

— Если ты не против, я поеду с тобой.

Аджай поднял голову, посмотрел на Джейсона растерянно, как будто не был уверен, что расслышал правильно.

— Я поеду с тобой, — повторил Джейсон, глядя ему в глаза.

— Ты не обязан. Ты можешь подождать меня здесь, вряд ли это займет много времени.

Джейсон покачал головой.

— Я не хочу оставлять тебя со всем этим один на один. Вы много сделали для меня. Ты и она, и... я хочу быть частью твоей жизни, Аджай, того, что с тобой происходит. Я поеду с тобой. Мы всё сделаем вместе.

Аджай бледно улыбнулся и кивнул, сжал руку Джейсона, сказал: «Спасибо». Джейсон сжал его ладонь в ответ и прислонился лбом ко лбу Аджая. На корне языка осела горечь, но Джейсон хотел верить, что они, вдвоем, со всем справятся.

Что они управятся с делами, тяжелыми и сложными, съездят в Кират, и это отвлечет их, а потом они вернутся, обновленные, полные смирения и светлой скорби, а не глухой тоски.

Джейсон очень на это надеялся. Так что в первую очередь стоило подумать, чем они займутся по возвращении из Кирата.

В конце концов, это путешествие обещало быть коротким.


End file.
